


Hailey's 4th Birthday.

by Plumetta



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 07:59:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3373838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plumetta/pseuds/Plumetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Hailey's big, big day and the decorations are wrong.  Effie thinks it's the end of the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hailey's 4th Birthday.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything the universe belongs to Suzanne Collins.

Effie let out a scream to wake the dead.

Haymitch came running from the backyard. “Effie what happened?”

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/102571865@N06/15621733537)

“It’s the end of the world.”

“Did they reinstitute The Hunger Games?”

Effie looked horrified. “Of course not. The decorations for Hailey’s party are all wrong. They made them out to Kelly instead of Hailey.”

“Effie, she’s four she can’t even spell her name yet.”

“Haymitch she knows her letters. She’s going to be devastated.

Haymitch shook his head. “She has her friends, a cake and presents. I don’t think she’ll be devastated.

“I’m sure she’ll want to postpone the party.

Haymitch glared. “Effie, I’ve stayed sober for the past twelve hours. I promised you I wouldn’t drink until the party was over. If I have to do this again next weekend I’ll give her something that really will devastate her, a birthday spanking.

Effie was exasperated. “Haymitch, don’t be ridiculous. Katniss would shoot you in the hand. I’m so embarrassed.

Haymitch sighed. “Hailey, get down here.

“Daddy, I’m getting dressed for my party.”

Sweetheart, there’s a little problem with the party.

“What?

“They sent someone else’s decorations. They say Kelly instead of Hailey.

“What says Kelly?”

“The hats, the puppet show theater,,,,everything.”

Hailey frowned. “Do I still get my cake and my gifts?”

Haymitch held back a smile. “Of course.

“Then, I don’t care. I’ll be Kelly She scampered up stairs. Effie shook her head. 

“She is all Abernathy.

“Today.”

When the girls came Hailey made up a game that everyone was named Kelly today.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/102571865@N06/16366600567) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/102571865@N06/16551412262)

 

Hailey opened her gifts and she got a doll from Lilly

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/102571865@N06/16365048240)

She got a talking toy from Daisy

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/102571865@N06/16526489876)

But best of all a giant dollhouse from Mommy and Daddy from the Captiol.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/102571865@N06/16364787948)

The day ended with a cake from the Mellark bakery

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/102571865@N06/16364751608)

“Did you have a good party Darling?” Effie asked

Hailey climbed on her father’s lap. “It was the best party ever.”

He kissed her. “I’m glad you had a good time Kelly.”

Hailey laughed. “I hope Kelly’s party was as fun as mine.”

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/102571865@N06/15929871484)


End file.
